Alicia Spinnet
Alicia Spinnet (b. 1977 – 1978) was a witch and a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996. She played as a reserve Chaser and later Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. During her Hogwarts years, she became close friends with Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. In her seventh year, she joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In 1998, she returned at Hogwarts in order to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It can be assumed that Alicia survived the final battle of the Second Wizarding War since she was not listed amongst the casualties. What she did in her later life is currently unknown. Biography Early life Alicia was born in 1977 or 1978 in Great Britain or Ireland. Hogwarts years Early years Alicia Spinnet attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. There, she became best friends with fellow Gryffindors Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, and the twins Fred and George Weasley who all shared an interest in Quidditch. Alicia tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and made reserve position; according to a comment by Lee Jordan, she was a good pick by Oliver, meaning she had an impressive skill at Quidditch but still only made reserve. Third year Alicia was only a reserve on the Gryffindor Quidditch team until 1991, her third year, when she would become a Chaser. Alicia was most often the Chaser who attempts penalty shots for Gryffindor when the other team commits a foul. In 1991, a new Seeker, Harry Potter, joined the team. Alicia became friendly with Harry, too. The Gryffindor Quidditch team won two times during this year, but was defeated by Ravenclaw, costing them their chance at the title. However, the Gryffindor house would have had the most points by the end of the year, due to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. Fourth year Alicia found prejudice based on blood purity extremely offensive, screaming "how dare you" when Draco Malfoy called Hermione Granger a "Mudblood" in 1992.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The Quidditch matches were cancelled in 1992 due to the attacks on the muggle-born students by the Basilisk. However, the team had time to play against Slytherin; during the game, a charmed Bludger chased Harry in an unusual way. Alicia was afraid that the Bludger would kill Harry as it was very violent, and told Oliver Wood, the Captain, that they should ask to forfeit the match. During this year, she also was a member of the Duelling Club and she attended the first meeting with Katie and Angelina. At the Duelling Club, the three of them fought for Gilderoy Lockhart's cloak that he tossed into the crowd before duelling with Snape. Later during the club meeting she witnessed Harry Potter speak Parseltongue in order to save a fellow student from a snake that Draco Malfoy conjured during his practice duel with him. It is unknown if she was one of the mant students who thought that Harry himself was the Heir of Slytherin. Fifth year In Alicia's fifth year, Wood became more competitive, as Gryffindor had not won the Quidditch Cup in over seven years and he wanted to break the losing streak. During practice, Wood commented on his chasers playing "superbly". Gryffindor had originally planned to play Slytherin first, but due to Draco's injury, they faced the Hufflepuff team instead, captained by Cedric Diggory. When Wood spoke of the Hufflepuff Captain Cedric, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia started giggling and commented on Cedric's good looks. The game itself did not go too well, as the players struggled against the terrible weather, and Harry, Gryffindor's Seeker, had passed out in the presence of a Dementor and fell from his broom, leaving Cedric to catch the Snitch and Gryffindor to lose the match. Alicia was also present the night that Sirius Black successfully broke into Gryffindor Tower. Alicia and her team later played Ravenclaw. Gryffindor were up by eighty points when Ravenclaw started to make a comeback, but Harry caught the Snitch. The final match of the season was against Slytherin and the match was loaded with brutal play. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup something that hadn't been achieved since Charlie Weasley played on the team. At the end of Alicia's fifth year, she and her fellow players would bid farewell to Wood as he graduated from Hogwarts. She was also president when the Dementors were removed from school grounds. Sixth year During her sixth year, the Quidditch matches were cancelled again, due to the Triwizard Tournament. Despite being in the sixth year, it is unknown whether Alicia was old enough to enter her name into the Goblet of Fire. However, the year ended with the death of champion Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort. Seventh year During her seventh and final year Alicia would now be captained under Angelina Johnson, who replaced Oliver Wood when he left. The team's first Quidditch practise doesn't go too well and results in Katie Bell suffering great blood loss. When High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge inspected Filius Flitwick she asked Alicia how she thought he was as a teacher and Alicia responded only positive comments. Disliking Umbridge, Alicia and her friends met up for the meeting at Hog's Head and would then join Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger and led by Harry, in order to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts to the students, something that Umbridge did not. Alicia attended as many meetings as she could make without being caught by Umbridge and risking being in detention as the meetings themselves were cutting into what little Quidditch practise she had and she couldn't afford to lose her spare time. At the last meeting before Christmas break, Alicia informed Harry that she and Angelina had found replacements for the team once they had left, Ginny Weasley, Andrew Kirke, and Jack Sloper, she remarks they are not good but will do. After Hogwarts Battle of Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it is unknown what Alicia went on to do, furthering her career in Quidditch is a possibility. But as the Second Wizarding War was at its height she carried her Dumbledore's Army coin around with her, and when the time came in 1998, Neville Longbottom summoned all past and present D.A. members to return to Hogwarts to join the forces in the Battle of Hogwarts fighting against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Alicia returned to Hogwarts with her friends, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson and Order of the Phoenix members they informed, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Later life It can be assumed that she survived the final battle as she was not listed amongst the dead that Harry Potter recognised. If she survived the battle, her life after the war is unknown. Physical description Alicia has dark skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Personality and traits Alicia is a good, friendly person who is very interested in Quidditch. She does also care about her friends, as she was afraid of Harry Potter's life while a bludger was chasing him. Furthermore, she strongly dislikes those who have a pure-blood obsession, such as Draco Malfoy, and believes that there are no differences between pure-bloods and muggle-borns, as she screamed to Malfoy "How dare you!", when he called Hermione Granger a "mudblood". She was also brave, as she was sorted at Gryffindor house, and was a member of Dumbledore's Army in order to oppose Dolores Umbridge. Also, she fought at the Battle of Hogwarts in order to help defeat the Death Eaters and win the final battle. Magical abilities and skills *'Quidditch:' Alicia played the position of Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, indicating that she is a skilled flyer and Quidditch player. She often took the penalty shots for the team. *'Duellist:' Alicia learned how to duel at the Duelling Club in her fourth year. She was also taught both defensive and offensive spells by Harry Potter, while attending meetings of Dumbledore's Army. *'Charms:' Alicia was apparently good with Charms, as she took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level. Relationships Gryffindor Quidditch team Quidditch team in 1991]] Alicia was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, during her years at Hogwarts. There, she became best friends with fellow members Angelina Johnson, with whom she possibly shared a dormitory, and Katie Bell, who was a year younger than her. Alicia, Angelina and Katie were also the only girls at the team. She was also a good friend of the twins Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George liked doing pranks and teasing the others, but defended their friends. When Fred and George were kicked off from the team by Dolores Umbridge, Alicia was very angry with them, as their loss at the team would cost them the Quidditch cup. Another friend of hers was Lee Jordan. Although he wasn't a member of the team, he was the Quidditch matches commentator, and strongly supported the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lee liked doing pranks, too. Alicia was also a close friend of Oliver Wood, the Captain of the team. However, they argued several times, as in 1992; Alicia shouted at Oliver, when he wanted Harry to keep on playing, while a Bludger was chasing him. Oliver had been very proud of the team by the end of the year; the year that they eventually won the Quidditch cup. Other members of the team were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry, the Seeker, was extremely good, but Ron had a lack of confidence, due to the Slytherins making fun of him. Eventually, Ron was proved to be very good, as the members of the team, including Alicia, supported him and advised him not to be bothered by the Slytherins. Alicia seemed to care about Harry, as he was her friend, and she thought he shouldn't keep on playing in 1992, while a Bludger was chasing him. She also went as far as to kiss Harry after he won them a match against Ravenclaw (along with Angelina and Katie). Alicia also became a member of Dumbledore's Army, in order to be taught Defence Against the Dark Arts by Harry, and she later fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, alongside Harry and the other members of the team. Dumbledore's Army ]] Alicia became a member of Dumbledore's Army in her seventh year. It was an organisation founded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and led by Harry, in order to teach the members Defence Against the Dark Arts, something that professor Dolores Umbridge did not. Furthermore, they wanted to oppose Umbridge. Alicia was rather friendly with the most of them. She appeared to be a close friend of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor girl two years younger than her. Alicia defended Hermione when Draco Malfoy insulted her. When Malfoy called Hermione a “mudblood”, Alicia screamed “HOW DARE YOU!” to Malfoy. Alicia and Hermione fought together at the Battle of Hogwarts. Alicia may have been friendly with fellow Gryffindors Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Colin and Dennis Creevey. Other members of the army were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Marietta Edgecombe and Luna Lovegood. Alicia possibly disliked Marietta Edgecombe, who betrayed the army to Umbridge, and Zacharias Smith, who abandoned the army during the Battle of Hogwarts. Behind the scenes *Alicia Spinnet was portrayed by Leilah Sutherland in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and was later replaced by actress Rochelle Douglas for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ''for unknown reasons. An uncredited actress plays Alicia in ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban where she is seen briefly in the Hospital wing with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Alicia is also portrayed by two other unknown, uncredited actresses, both white. So Alicia Spinnet's true race is unknown. *None of the actresses who previously portrayed Alicia have been asked to reprise the role for any of the other films, nor have any new ones been recast. She did not appear in the Battle of Hogwarts scene in the Deathly Hallows film. *Out of the three Chasers who played for Gryffindor during Harry's first five years at Hogwarts, Alicia is the only one to not be injured during a Quidditch match in any of the films (Angelina crashed into the stands in Philosopher's Stone and Katie's broom caught fire in Prisoner of Azkaban). She is also the only member of the original Gryffindor team to never have a speaking role in any of the films. Etymology Alicia is related to Alice and ultimately the German Adalheid, meaning "noble type (of person) also kind and beauty." The last name really exists and is often spelled Spinnett. A spinet a small upright piano. Alicia's name also may be a variation of spinner or spinney, a small grove of trees. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' Although Alicia is never identified, the complete Gryffindor Quidditch tam appeared in the game adaptation. *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore '' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault Notes and references es:Alicia Spinnet fi:Alicia Spinnet fr:Alicia Spinnet it:Alicia Spinnet pl:Alicja Spinnet ru:Алисия Спиннет Category:1970s births Spinnet, Alicia Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1989